The Trouble With Love Is
by SlytherinMeaganRenae
Summary: Ginny wants to be happy, and a certain blonde Slytherin wants to be the one to make the youngest Weasley the happest woman on earth. What Happens when these two teens fall madly in love with each other, and how will everyone react to this relationship?


Slytherin Meagan Renae

The Trouble With Love Is…

Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind  
It'll fool ya every time  
The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all  
Now I was once a fool it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again

I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall

And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all  
Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keep callin'  
And I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
The sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
 It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all

Rating: R (language & future chapters)

Pairing: Draco Malfoy / Ginny Weasley

Chapter 1: What's Up Lonely?

PBlue, I'm getting kinda close to you  
Like a shadow I can't lose  
Hey, you've been hangin' with me every day

Now you're gettin' in my way

I know you understand me  
But don't ya think that maybe it's time to move on  
What's up lonely  
Seems you're my only  
Friend who wants to share my pain  
Tell me heartache  
What's it gonna take  
For you to leave me alone today  
Just when I think that you're gone  
You're in the mirror lookin' back at me  
So what's up lonely  
Sometimes, I wish you weren't by my side  
Can't you find another shoulder, cause I

I wanna leave this broken heart behind  
We been wastin' too much time  
Find someone else to rain on  
I'm really getting' tired of singin' this sad song

What's up lonely  
Seems you're my only  
Friend who wants to share my pain  
Tell me heartache  
What's it gonna take  
For you to leave me alone today  
Just when I think that you're gone  
You're in the mirror lookin' back at me  
So what's up lonely  
Don't wanna give you a reason  
To hang around anymore  
You won't be hurting my feelings  
If you find another broken heart you can lean on

What's up lonely  
Seems you're my only

Friend who wants to share my pain

Tell me heartache  
What's it gonna take

For you to leave me alone today

Just when I think that you're gone  
You're in the mirror lookin' back at me  
So what's up lonely

Ginny Weasley looked at herself in the mirror on the day she'd be going back to Hogwarts for her sixth year.  This would be the last year she wouldn't be the only Weasley attending there.  She looked her reflection directly in the eye and said, "What's up lonely?"

She couldn't believe that in a family the size of the Weasleys that she could possibly feel lonely.  Maybe it was because she didn't have a boyfriend, or it could have been because she's been in the shadow of the Golden Trio and her elder brothers her entire life.  She was sick and tired of being lonely.  She was a beautiful girl, but she was unnoticed because of her family's social status.  She was wearing a silk green dress that came to just below the middle of her thigh on her, which Ron didn't like, but She didn't care this was who she was no ifs, no ands, no buts, just Ginny Weasley.

Draco Malfoy stepped through the portal and noticed a gorgeous fiery red head wearing a very short, very sexy silk green dress.  He was hoping she was a Slytherin, but there was something oddly familiar about her.  Then, it hit him that the beautiful girl standing in front of him was Ginny Weasley.  Although she had been the object of his imagination for quite some time now, he had no clue how he was going to make her his.

He walker up to her and said, "Hello, Ginny."

A stunned Ginny turned around and replied, "Draco, so nice to see you." While rolling her eyes.

"Are you a prefect again this year?"

"Yes.  What about you?"

"I'm Head Boy."

"That's nice, but I need to find a compartment."

"You can share one with me."

"Really?"

"Of course nothing better for the fairest beauty in Hogwarts."

Ginny blushed and said, "Who the hell are you trying to kid?" as they started toward an empty compartment and walked in.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  HEY!  I hope you liked Chapter 1: What's up Lonely? Of my second HP fanfic The Trouble With Love Is…  Don't forget to read my other fanfic Two Can Play That Game.  Leave me a review and let me know what ya think.  Include your e-mail in the review to get a personal e-mail message from me each time I update any of my stories.  Also, look before the start of a chapter for a personal thank you from me for reviewing.

Love ya,

Meagan Renae


End file.
